Fifty Stages of Love
by Ceasefire
Summary: MiyagiShinobu:: Fifty moments between the literature professor and his personal terrorist.


These themes were written for 1sentence on Livejournal. You get 50 themes, and write a sentence for each theme.

I do not own Junjou Romantica.

* * *

01 – Motion  
Shinobu could feel tears running down his cheeks, and tried by sheer force of will to stop them and failed; in one swift motion, Miyagi was in front of him and kissing him, and his tears stopped instantly.

02 – Cool  
It was a cool evening, and Miyagi convinced himself that was the reason why he messaged Shinobu, asking him to stay the night.

03 – Young  
"Isn't seventeen years a pretty large age gap?" one of his university friends asked, to which Shinobu replied, "Sometimes I think my lover acts like the younger one in our relationship."

04 – Last  
The last time he had visited Sensei's grave, Miyagi had been sad; the moment he got back into the car with a blushing Shinobu, he felt himself smile.

05 – Wrong  
"What's wrong, Shinobu-chin?" Miyagi asked, and Shinobu still didn't know how to tell him that Risako had somehow discovered their relationship.

06 – Gentle  
"Be more gentle, old man!" Shinobu snapped, blushing beet red as Miyagi dropped him on the bed and pinned him to the mattress.

07 – One  
Shinobu had always heard that when someone found "the one" they were destined for, they knew; and even more than destiny and fate, he felt the warmth in his cheeks, the shortness of his breath and the ache of his heart when he looked at Miyagi.

08 – Thousand  
"You spent _how much_ on cabbage?!" Miyagi yelped.

09 – King  
Miyagi remembered the time he'd declared himself "the king" after cleaning up the library after Kamijou and his boyfriend; and now here he was, treating Kamijou to lunch after he walked in on himself and Shinobu in their office.

10 – Learn  
"That's enough study for tonight," Miyagi murmured, taking the literature book from Shinobu's hands and pulling the younger man into his lap.

11 – Blur  
Time passed like a blur when they were together, and they were both unsure whether they wanted to rush into every new day together or hope that their time with one another lasted forever.

12 – Wait  
"You'll just have to wait," Shinobu snapped, glaring at Miyagi as he prepared their dinner.

13 – Change  
They had changed over the years, there was no denying that; still, after 15 years together it still felt good to roll over and hold one another close every morning.

14 – Command  
"Wait until I get home next time!" Miyagi snapped, looking from an angry Shinobu to the bubbling, sticky white mass in his rice cooker.

15 – Hold  
"Don't let go," Shinobu murmured when Miyagi reached for his hand, but he rolled over before his lover could see his blushing face.

16 – Need  
"Miyagi... I need..." Shinobu started, and judging by the way Miyagi pulled him closer, he didn't have to finish.

17 – Vision  
Miyagi did a double-take and stared at the amount of pumpkins Shinobu had crammed into his refridgerator.

18 – Attention  
"All right, all right, I'm coming to bed now," Miyagi smirked at Shinobu, who rolled over in the bed and huffed.

19 – Soul  
"I'd give you my heart, my body, my soul," Shinobu read from the textbook, and Miyagi felt like smacking himself when he realised he'd been smiling dumbly the whole time Shinobu had been talking.

20 – Picture  
Miyagi had buried the memory of his Sensei, and the picture of her he used to cherish was now replaced by one of Shinobu he'd taken as the boy had been smiling quietly, and reading the literature material for that week on his bed.

21 – Fool  
When Shinobu had first realised he was in love with Miyagi Yoh, his heart had been full of hope; now, sitting in the row of family at his sister's wedding, he could only think of how foolish he'd been.

22 – Mad  
Even if they got mad at one another from time to time, even if they shouted and argued and didn't speak for days, they always came back to one another, and knew that it was meant to be.

23 – Child  
Shinobu hated being patronized, but it had stung the most when it had come from Miyagi; now, years later, Miyagi still called him a brat (even though he was almost 30), he still called Miyagi an old man, and both of them were still happy.

24 – Now  
Now that he was lying flat on his back, with his shirt being steadily unbuttoned by Shinobu, Miyagi Yoh could see that when Shinobu said inow/i, he really did mean inow/i.

25 – Shadow  
It was dark in their bedroom in the early morning, making it almost impossible to see anything, which was why Miyagi was surprised when he reached out for Shinobu's hand and caught it in his own almost instantly.

26 – Goodbye  
It had been hard to finally say goodbye to the memory of Sensei, but the pain in his heart had eased as soon as he had seen the stunned, overwhelmed, overjoyed look on Shinobu's face.

27 – Hide  
Shinobu had been told to go and congratulate his sister and brother-in-law; instead, he had run out of the reception hall and kept running until he was sure he wouldn't be found, terrified that his feelings for Miyagi Yoh would show plainly on his face.

28 – Fortune  
Miyagi had made it a habit of his to read their horoscopes every morning, but after three consecutive days of "kissing your lover will bring you luck", Shinobu was bemusedly wondering whether he should stop humoring Miyagi.

29 – Safe  
Miyagi hadn't known that Shinobu was afraid of thunderstorms, but he was happy to let the younger man stay with him if it made him feel safer.

30 – Ghost  
Miyagi had told him that his fear of thunderstorms was cute, but Shinobu thought that Miyagi's fear of ghosts was bordering on ridiculous.

31 – Book  
"I'm credited in this one," Miyagi said, handing the textbook to Shinobu with an air of pride, and Shinobu rolled his eyes and began to read through the first chapter.

32 – Eye  
"You need glasses, old man," Shinobu snapped, as Miyagi squinted tiredly up at him, totally ignoring the fact that he had the younger man naked and sitting in his lap.

33 – Never  
When Shinobu had asked Miyagi if they could switch, Miyagi's reaction had been so panicked that Shinobu resolved to never ask again... not until Miyagi was drunk, at least.

34 – Sing  
Upon reflection, Hiroki realised it had been a bad idea to give the karaoke microphone to Professor Miyagi and his boytoy when they were both so drunk.

35 – Sudden  
"You're fast, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi smirked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand; Shinobu merely shoved him and told him to shut up.

36 – Stop  
"Stop it!" Shinobu laughed; Miyagi merely laughed back and tickled him harder, noticing how beautiful Shinobu was when he smiled.

37 – Time  
"Does it really take you that long to recharge?" Shinobu asked sceptically, while Miyagi pulled on his boxers, rolled over and tried to get to sleep, ignoring his lover's complaints.

38 – Wash  
"Come here," Miyagi said, dragging Shinobu over to the sink so he could wash his cut finger under the tap, "Honestly, you don't need to chop the pumpkins so violently."

39 – Torn  
Shinobu had loved Miyagi for three years, had wanted him all to himself; now that he knew of Miyagi's past, he was unsure whether he wanted to take the place of someone Miyagi's had cared for so deeply.

40 – History  
"And now, we'll study a bit of Japanese history just to help you see how Bashou's works were relevant to the time period..." Miyagi started, only to turn around and find that Shinobu had fallen asleep on the couch.

41 – Power  
The day that Shinobu flipped ihim/i over and pinned ihim/i to the bed was the day that Miyagi realised Shinobu had grown up.

42 – Bother  
It was difficult to concentrate on grading papers when your young lover's hand was gently brushing over your crotch, so Miyagi removed the hand for the tenth time and said, "Later, Shinobu."

43 – God  
"Oh God," Shinobu whimpered, moving his hips with Miyagi's thrusts; Miyagi smirked, began moving faster, and kissed Shinobu roughly on the lips to silence him.

44 – Wall  
"Let's move to the bed!" Shinobu snapped, feeling a wall hook dig into the small of his back, "This is uncomfortable!"

45 – Naked  
Despite the fact that he was most definitely not gay, Miyagi couldn't deny that he thought Shinobu was beautiful when he was lying splayed beneath him, bared down to his skin.

46 – Drive  
"Let me drive, old man," Shinobu sighed, guiding his drowsy, hung-over, forty-five-year-old lover into the passenger's seat of their car.

47 – Harm  
Looking down at Shinobu now, seeing the innocent, peaceful look on his face, Miyagi felt guilty about the rocky start of their relationship, and promised himself that he would never harm Shinobu again.

48 – Precious  
Although Shinobu sometimes wished that Miyagi would pay more attention to him, when they were together, Shinobu always felt happy that Miyagi took the time to make him feel special.

49 – Hunger  
"Um, actually, I'm not that hungry, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi stuttered, staring down at the charred cabbage on the plate the younger man was holding.

50 – Believe  
They had celebrated their twentieth anniversary that day; now, after all these years, Shinobu sat quietly with the older man's head in his lap, and he was still happy that he'd believed in his feelings, and never given up on Miyagi.

**  
END**


End file.
